


Smiling Together

by Forgotten_Blossom



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Battle, Fights, Fluff, Happy Ending, Other, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Blossom/pseuds/Forgotten_Blossom
Summary: Mordred deals with her feelings.





	Smiling Together

The stench permeated the air, choking the ruddy hill, entrapping Mordred’s mind, bogging the girl down. Leaning heavily on her sword, the girl stared fiercely at the figure standing in her way. The only sounds Mordred could hear was her heavy panting, echoing inside her helmet. Seconds passed, and sword and lance crossed again. Sparks flew and the empty battlefield was filled with the sound of loud clangs. Break, charge, break, charge. There was no thought, only the battle.

The traitor stopped and spat out a question. The king listened and replied. Anger burned in the traitor’s eyes and swing after swing rained down on the sturdy lance. Time and time again, the sword was stopped, repelled by the equal force of the king. 

A brief glint of metal in the sun was the only warning. Sliding cleanly through Mordred’s armor, the holy lance took life. The girl slumped to the ground, her mask shattered, pieces scattered all over. Her reflections staring accusingly at her, Mordred reached out a hopeful hand to her king. 

“Father… “

Sunlight streamed in, landing softly on Mordred’s sleeping face. Her eyes slowly opened, a silent battle flickering across them for a moment, before they regained a sense of calm. Mordred’s chin rested her head as the saber stared at wall, a light sigh escaping her.

“That dream again.”

Ever since that strange holy grail war, Mordred had worked out the feelings of betrayal and hurt from her father. That trauma however still stuck with her. Especially after her realization in her fight against Assassin of Red, understanding her desire to see her father smile, the memory of her actions pained Mordred. She had brought so much pain, so much suffering to her beloved family. That was over now though. All she could do was make sure she never hurt her loved ones again.

The small tapping of feet approached from behind, a slight feeling of excitement contained in the quiet gait. The small patter grew closer before stopping. Absentmindedly, Mordred glanced behind her, trying to ascertain the source of the movement. Fran stood beside Mordred, a small bouquet of flowers in the berserker’s tiny hands.

“Uuu… “ Fran gestured happily towards the saber, and Mordred felt her heart malfunction slightly.

“From Babylon? Master let you pick flowers there?”

“Uuu u-” Frankenstein paused. Tilting her head she looked at Mordred, concern flashing through her eyes. “Uuu uu?” 

The berserker’s hand reached out to Mordred’s face, carrying the berserker’s distress and comfort. The movement, for some reason, scared the saber. Before she knew it, Mordred had slapped the outstretched hand. Surprise echoed across the servants’ eyes, each taken aback by the action. Frankenstein quickly looked down at her feet, dejection plastered on her pretty face.

“Uu u.” Face still downturned, the girl walked away.

Mordred watched, silent as the berserker left. What had she just done?

-

Thunk. Scrape. Thunk. Scrape. The dull rhythm beat through Mordred’s mind. Once again her sword flew out, burying itself into the training block. Once again she wrestled the sword from out of the block. 

Thunk. Why? Scrape. Fran had done nothing wrong. Thunk. Why had she pushed her hand away? Scrape. That tiny adorable hand had done nothing wrong. Thunk. Frankenstein had been so dejected. Scrape. Even though Mordred had promised she would never hurt those she loved, she… 

A dull thunk rang out across the training room. The block had broken. Mordred stood over the shattered wood, panting. She had figured it out. She was afraid of hurting Frankenstein. She was afraid of loving her. 

She had loved her mother, however briefly, but that love had left her nothing but pain. She had loved the stupid knights of the round table, but they had turned on her. She had loved her father, but that love had become hatred at some point. Every time Mordred had loved, that love had been brutally torn from her. And in her anger she had destroyed everything she had loved. She was very scared to open her heart again.

“No.” Mordred muttered, determination in her eyes. “Not this time.” Picking her sword up, Mordred left to find Da Vinci.

-

Gentle wind blew the flowers in circles around the berserker. Frankenstein sat on the french hill, her eyes down cast. Scene after scene played through the girl’s mind, rebuke after rebuke. The berserker felt a little tear roll down face.

“Hey.” A loud voice broke Frankenstein’s concentration. Turning her head, the girl saw Mordred walking up on the hill.

“Uuu!”

“Yeah, Da Vinci told me where you were.” Frankenstein turned her head away from the girl, fully intent on giving her the cold shoulder. Mordred stood silently over the girl for several moments. Only the sound of the wind could be heard.

“I’m sorry.”

“Uu!”

“Yeah, I know.”

Silence came again. Mordred looked intently at the girl in front of her, contemplating the cute face. The saber could clearly see the berserker’s anger, though Mordred couldn’t help but think that she still looked adorable. After a few moments, Mordred spoke again.

“I need you to do something for me.”

“Uuuuu u.”

“Don’t say that. I really need you to do this. And when were done I need to tell you something.”

Frankenstein turned her head to look at Mordred. For a moment she didn’t say anything. Finally she nodded her head.

-

Mordred lead the berserker through Chaldea. Turning the corner the two of them entered the training room. Mordred immediately began putting on her armor, plate by plate, while Frankenstein looked on in confusion. Seeing the girl was not getting ready, Mordred stopped her preparations and gestured her hand at the berserker.

“Come on. Get ready. We’re having a match”

Frankenstein was still confused. “Uu?”

“Yeah, this is the thing I wanted you to do for me.”

Frankenstein nodded. She really had no idea what the other girl was thinking, but that didn’t matter. She began to get ready for a training battle.

-

The two servants stood across the room from each other. Mordred stood, without her mask, sword pointed at her opponent, Frankenstein’s mace returning the favor. For a brief second, nothing happened. Then Mordred lunged towards the berserker. Her sword reached out, but was quickly parried by the large mace. Making use of the slight speed difference between the weapons, Mordred attempted another attack but found herself forced back by the mace instead. Mordred grinned and continued her offensive. Swing after swing rained down onto the mace, similar to that day on the hill, but different. Very different. 

Forced back yet again, Mordred wiped a little blood off her lip. Staring intently at the berserker, she yelled.

“Don’t you dare hold back on me! Fight me like you just met me!”

Frankenstein didn’t reply. She simply readied her mace excitement and delight in her eyes. Mordred smiled. That was it. That was what she needed to see. Not fear, not disappointment, not betrayal. Just joy to be there in the moment, all alone with her. Once again, the saber threw herself into battle. Blade and mace crossed again and again. Happy, determined faces charged forward to the fray again and again. An opening appeared though, and Mordred found the mace slamming directly into her chest.

Mordred tumbled through the air, sent flying by the sheer force of the blow. Landing on the ground, the saber was pretty sure she had heard a crack. That probably wasn’t good. Sitting up Mordred rubbed her side, Yep. that was definitely the sound of a rib breaking. Looking over she saw Frankenstein running over to her, concern once again on her face.

“Uuu!”

“No its fine, just a broken rib” Mordred chuckled. Frankenstein had quickly reached the girl’s side and was looking on in distress. Reaching her hand out, Frankenstein went to touch Mordred’s side, but she quickly stayed her hand. Fran’s face, which had been looking at Mordred, dropped, turning towards the floor, the moment from earlier playing in her head. A warm sensation enveloped her hand though, guiding it, leading it. The cool of metal came across Fran’s fingers. Fran slowly peeked her head upwards, almost afraid of what she would see. Mordred’s hand was holding hers against her armor, Mordred’s eyes looking keenly at the berserker.

“Fran, do you remember what I told you before we came here?”

“Uu.” The berserker tilted her head inquisitively at the saber.

“Yeah. I really need to tell you something. Listen, umm, I love you.” Mordred broke eye contact with Frankenstein, a slight blush painting her cheeks. “I really mean that. You’ve given me a lot and… and I’ve come to really care for you. “So if… “ Mordred paused and turned back to the berserker. Frankenstein could see the girl’s furiously blushing face, and felt her own grow just a little bit warmer. “So if you’re okay with me, I want to stay by your side, as your lo…ver.” Mordred words trailed off and she all but choked out the last word. Her eyes were down cast as the saber nervously waited for movement from the berserker. A sign of disgust, of happiness, of anything. She couldn’t take the silence. Frankenstein gently pulled her hand out Mordred’s grasp. Mordred flinched, expecting some kind of retaliation, but Frankenstein’s arms quickly wrapped around the trembling girl. 

“Lo…ve.” A tiny response. Mordred felt her eyes begin to water, and tears stream down her face. Frankenstein released her hold and sat back to look at Mordred. A tiny smile played on her lips, and tears began to roll down Mordred’s face. The saber reached out her hand to the berserker’s face, a reflection of that moment many years ago, a tiny plea in her eyes.

“Frankenstein…” 

The berserker leaned her face in and placed her head into Mordred’s cupped hand, looking lovingly at the girl in front of her. Mordred felt her heart warm for the first time in a very long while.

-

“Uu uuu!”

“Fran, it’s very early, do we have to go now?”

“Uuu uu!”

“Alright, alright give me a moment.” Mordred dropped out of her bed and quickly dressed. Opening the door she looked at the girl in the doorway. “Let’s go.”

The two walked down the hallway. Not much had changed from the day before, but if anything there was an ever so slight spring in Mordred’s step. Their hands swung be their sides, gently brushing as they walked along. Frankenstein felt fingers intertwine with her own, Mordred taking her hand. The berserker looked ahead her expression joyful.

“Hey, you two. Stop it with your disgusting public display of affection. Nobody wants to see that.” A gruff voice sounded behind the couple. Frankenstein frowned and turned to see the lancer version of Mordred’s father approaching them. Looking at the saber, Fran could see the girl was not pleased.

“What does it have to do with you, huh?”

The two started bickering and Frankenstein couldn’t help but smile. Tightening her grip on the saber’s hand ever so slightly, Frankenstein leaned in and pecked the girl on the cheek. Both saber and lancer stopped arguing and turned to look at the berserker.

“Whaa…” Mordred stammered out. Artoria sighed.

“Good for you. Be happy with her, you hear me?” Turning, the king left, leaving the couple alone again. Mordred still seemed stunned, staring blankly at Frankenstein in complete shock. The berserker giggled and Mordred finally recovered. Pulling Fran closer to her sde, Mordred gently placed a kiss on the girl’s head. Facing each other again, the couple smiled happily together, before once more turning to face the halls of Chaldea.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So this was a little difficult to write as I was unsure of Mordred's pronouns. The wiki says that Mordred is female, but I've seen a lot of people say that Mordred is trans. I decided to go with the wiki, but if anybody has a definitive answer please let me know. Anyway this ship is precious and I love it. This is a kind of prequel to Forgiving the Unforgivable, with the final scene being what Morgan observes in her crystal. Anyway, someone also once pointed out to me that Mordred is a fulfillment of Frankenstein's wish on the grail, and that just made the ship all the better.  
> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
